


Midnight Kisses

by ghosttaxi



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, drunk Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttaxi/pseuds/ghosttaxi
Summary: Matt comes to your apartment after drunk drawing, domestic stuff occurs.
Relationships: Matt Watson/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since like middle school so please take it easy on me! If you have any requests for any of the supermega boys leave them in the comments, I might not do them but it might inspire me!! I hope to add some new stuff to the tag because its dry asf :) please let me know what you think!!

Matt had been out all night filming the latest drunk drawing, you had gone to bed early as you normally do. He didn’t want you to sleep deprived just to say goodnight to him. When he made his way into your apartment using the key you had recently given him. You guys had been dating for a while so it only felt right to give him a key with the amount of time he spent at your apartment. It was dark and quiet which he guessed it would be. He was somewhat nervous about waking you up, taking his shoes off as quietly as he could trying not to get his limbs tangled. After grabbing a drink of water from the kitchen he decided it was time to try and get some sleep. Walking into your room as quietly as he could seeing you peacefully sleeping with your cat curled up on the end of the bed. He smiled to himself as he took off his pants almost falling over in the process.

He almost tumbled into the dresser scaring you and your cat awake causing her to run out of the room. “Hey baby, are you okay?” your voice still full of sleep. “Yeah I’m okay, i’ll be there in a second.” He managed to get into just his boxers without causing any more damage. Placing his glasses on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. You lifted up the blankets for him to crawl in and he slid in as close to you as possible. His breath reeked of whatever drink Jackson had created this week, as the one thing you both kept forgetting to buy him was a toothbrush for your place. You were laying on you back in just Matt’s shirt he had accidentally left here the other day. He wrapped his arms around you laying on your chest, you took your hand gently rubbing the back of his head. You hadn’t seen him since you got breakfast together this morning so you decided to ask “How was your day bub?” He whined a little bit either because of how tired he was becoming or because of you massaging the back of his head. “It was good, I got a lot done. Ryan and I filmed a lot! What about yours?” his words were slightly slurred but you understood what he was saying. “It was good, I just did school work... I’m glad you're here. I know I saw you this morning, but I missed you” He smiled hearing you say that, he always wanted to be around you even if he was away from you for an hour or two. “I missed you too. You have no idea” He said as he nuzzled his head more into your chest.

Matt was pretty secure with himself and his manliness. Sometimes he worried about people knowing you babied him like this but in this moment he really couldn’t care less, if he could lay in your bed drunk with you playing with his hair for the rest of time he would tell everyone he knows that you took care of him. “God your breath is killing me what did Jackson make you drink?” you joked. “I have no idea he explained it but I don’t remember” he responded, “I didn’t even drink that many but I had to have Harrison drive me here.” His vision had finally adjusted to the pitch black of the room he decided to lift his head up and look at you. Even though you’d been woken up from sleep he still looked at you like you were the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. “What?” you breathed out almost laughing at his expression. He let out a sigh and said “You’re just so great, I come into your apartment in the middle of the night drunk off my ass and you’re happy I’m here! And you’re so pretty even when you’re tired and ...” He trailed off getting tired just from talking, “I love you so much, Matt” He always got embarrassed hearing you say those words, he leaned up to kiss you. “I love you too (Y/N)” you started giggling at how emotional the two of you had gotten after not seeing each other for such a short time. He started laughing too, not even sure what he found funny in the situation. he was almost falling asleep on you at this point.

You glanced over at the alarm clock on your nightstand seeing the glowing numbers saying 1:46 AM. “Let’s try and get some sleep, what time do you have to be at the plex tomorrow?” Matt leaned back again rubbing his eyes with his hand, “uhhh like nine I think.” You giggled again at the fact he ran the company but had no idea what time he was supposed to go in. “I’ll drive you since I’m assuming Harrison took your car home?” He wasn’t even listening at this point but nodded against you again. You decided that was enough talking for one night wiggling down in the bed so you were right next to Matt. He got the hint and flipped over so you could snuggle up behind him. You listened to Matt’s breathing slow until you could tell he had fallen asleep with you following close behind.


End file.
